The present invention is related to system cooling, and more particularly to a system and method for directing air through a system to be cooled.
Modern electronics systems can generate a great deal of heat in a very small space. Such systems must be cooled in order to dissipate the heat.
Systems to date have used a variety of liquid and air cooling techniques to draw heat away from the electronic system. Liquid cooling systems tend to be complicated, requiring complex plumbing and heat exchange systems. They have, therefore, traditionally been used only on relatively large, expensive systems.
Air cooling, on the other hand, has been used on computers ranging from personal computers and laptops through minicomputer and mainframe systems. The benefits of air cooling are that air is relatively easy to move around a system and that air can be cooled using room or area air conditioners.
Air cooling systems typically use fans or other air moving devices to push air across components of the system being cooled. The fans are typically mounted inside of the system being cooled and either suck air through or push air into the device to be cooled. Since the fan is mounted inside the system, mechanical and electrical hazards must be eliminated by shutting down the system before a failed or failing fan can be replaced. Also, because of electrical danger, maintenance is normally performed by qualified technicians only.
In high density systems, large volumes of air are needed to ensure that an adequate amount of heat is removed from the system. Modern electronics systems tend to pack devices in smaller and smaller spaces, increasing the heat generated per unit volume. Failure to supply adequate amounts of air can result in overheating, leading to system error or failure. Therefore it is important to predict when a fan is going to fail, identify a failure immediately, and minimize the time needed for fan replacement in order to limit the effects of a fan failure.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method for efficiently directing air past components of a heat generating system in a way that reduces downtime due to fan failure while at the same time transferring adequate amounts of air through an electronics enclosure.
The present invention provides a system and method of cooling heat generating components. Heat generating components are placed in an enclosure having an air permeable cover. A mating panel having a mating panel connector is placed proximate to the air permeable cover. A fan assembly having a hub is coupled to the mating panel, wherein coupling includes wiring the fan to a fan connector, mounting the fan connector along an axial line running through the hub and pressing the fan assembly into the mating panel so as to mate the mating panel connector and the fan connector.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an air moving system which includes a fan assembly having a fan with a connector coupled to the fan. The fan assembly also includes one or more guide pins configured to guide the fan connector into a mating connection.
In further embodiments, the mating connection includes a panel connector situated in a central portion of a mating panel, the fan connector removably couplable with the panel connector.
In yet further embodiments, the fan assembly includes a rear finger guard for covering a rear side of the fan, with the one or more guide pins integral to the rear finger guide. The fan assembly includes a front finger guard for covering a front side of the fan, the front finger guard having handle. The handle includes a set of snap clips on each end of the handle, and wherein the front finger guard includes a modified H-shaped section couplable with the set of snap clips.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a cooling system. The cooling system includes an enclosure having an air permeable cover, a mating panel mounted proximate the air permeable cover and a fan assembly. The mating panel includes a mating connector or panel connector. The fan assembly includes a fan, a fan connector coupled to the fan and guiding members for guiding the fan assembly into the mating panel such that the fan connector and the panel connector are connected.
In a further embodiment, the cooling system includes a fan enclosure unit coupled proximate to the box, the mating panel mounted within the enclosure. In yet a further embodiment, the cooling system includes a controller for sensing and displaying fan and other system information.
The present system provides a modular system and method for efficiently directing air past components of a heat generating system. The system permits fan replacement by non-technical workers, permits fan replacement while the electronics system is still running, and permits a required volume of air movement in a minimal space. The result is increased reliability, reduced cost, and enhanced ease of use.